To protect the small
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid just want to walk under the moon light. But they find something that they didn't expect and bring it to Toothless. takes place after HTTYD2
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup walked through the forest next to Astrid. "Pretty night," she said, "you sure it's a good idea to be outside without the dragons? Feels weird without them next to us."

"Hey, no worry. I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

The was a small cruch. "Did you hear that?" Astrid asked.

"Hear what?"

"There was a crunch. It sounded like it came from over there!"

She lifted a branch from a bush to revial…


	2. Chapter 2

"A Night Fury?" Hiccup asked.

It was much smaller, probably a baby. It's blue eyes looked up at them, and panicked seeing the new faces. It backed up quickly, before squeaking. "It's hurt," Astrid said.

"Better take it to someone," Hiccup said, reaching out to grab it.

It quickly bit his hand. "YOUCH!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hiccup, your scarring it!" Astrid said, as it quickly backed up, opening more wounds.

Astrid sighed, before carefully reaching forward, and picked it up. It squeaked, fighting to break free, but Astrid held it so that it couldn't escape, but so that she didn't hurt it either.

* * *

When Hiccup and Astrid arrived at the village, many starred. Mostly because of the Night Fury's tail and head that poked out of a blanket Astrid was holding. Astrid felt the Night Fury curl tighter. "Shhh," she whispered, "it's alright."

* * *

Valka walked outside, Hiccup and Astrid walked quickly to her. "How is she?" Hiccup asked.

"Not too good, I'm surprised she survived through the wounds for such a small being."

Astrid looked past her, through a small window, the tiny Night Fury was asleep, with patches on her side, and a bandage wrapped around her wing.

"Several cuts, and a twisted wing. She must of put up a fight before you found her."

She looked around the other side of the small hut, to see Toothless starring through a window. "How's he taking it?"

"Not too well, actually. Seeing the little Night Fury almost broke his heart."

* * *

Since the little Night Fury needed tending, and Valka wasn't sure what to do for the little one, she brought it too Toothless. Setting the Night Fury on the ground, Toothless creeped up to her, and sniffed. She growled high pitch growls of frustration, sitting up quickly. "So, is this the Night Fury I've been hearing about?"

They looked to see Gobber walking to them. He knelt down starring at the Night Fury. "Oh, she's a beauty."

The night Fury got curious, and started smelling his pants, when she inhailed some soot. She opened her mouth, and sneezed, making a big ball of fire. Gobber jumped. "Ah hahaha!" he yelled, taking the fire out if his pants.

Toothless laughed. "She seem's different from most other dragon's I've seen. She's the size of a toddler!"

"I think it's because she's different from most other dragons," Valka said, "and remember, they are a rare spiecies. We've never seen a baby Night Fury."

The little Night Fury continued sneezing, making balls of fire, before it stopped, and did a big sneeze, making a huge ball of fire, catching some straw on fire. Hiccup dumped some water on the fire, as the Night Fury jumped around, as if proud of what she did. "Well, I think it's time I take her inside," Valka said.

Toothless stepped in front of the little Night Fury. "Toothless, what are you doing?"

Toothless growled. "I think he's saying he want's to stay with the Night Fury," Astrid said.

"Ok, I guess I'll let you stay with her tonight. I'll check her in the morning. Night Hiccup."

"Night, mom."

Valka left, and Hiccup looked back at the Night Fury, who had jumped on Toothless, and was now on the ground, pawing at him. "She need's a name," Astrid said, as the Night Fury sneezed, making another ball of fire in Toothless' face.

"Well…hmm. Flower…bees…"

"Cant you come up with anything better?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "I was thinking Blacknight. Or something."

"No."

"Blacksnout?"

"Ok, first off, she's a girl."

"I know. How about…"

The little dragon sneezed once more. "Fireblazor."

"Fireblazor it is," Hiccup said, before yawning, "I'm tired. Night Astrid, night Toothless."

"Night Hiccup."

They walked away, and Toothless looked at Fireblazor, who did a huge yawn. Toothless chuckled, and picked her up like a cat would. Fireblazor squeeked in surprise, as Toothless brought her inside the barn. Laying her down in the straw bed, Fireblazor moved around, before laying down. Toothless laid down next to her, and closed his eyes, when he felt something next to him, he opened his eyes to see Fireblazor, asleep next to him.


End file.
